


Ceromony from their eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: I have no idea how, M/M, wedding works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimileth week forth day: Wedding
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 10





	Ceromony from their eyes

The Guardian of Order; New Archbishop Byleth starts to work reforming church. He have Seteth and Flayns help, Old Archbishop Rhea who captured by Emperor 5 years ago stepped down from her position and went to Zanado to live her final days at peace. Catherine never leaved her side.

The Savior King; Young Prince who thrown into jail for being falsely accused for his uncles murder, had to escape from the kingdom five years ago. Now he stands here as King of Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd... He is recently crowned by Archbishop himself... Started to tend scars left by war and horrifiying scars left by Kingdom at Duscur. İt's not an easy job but its has to be done.

* * *

İf you asked to people at fodlan 10 years ago if they would believe King of Faerghus and Archbishop getting married mostly (not if all of them) they would been say it's impossible. There is no way thats happening buddy...

But thats happening now. King and Archbishop are marrying at end of this month. At a older time where this idea would scare them, now its an event everyone celebrating with their hearts.

İt's pretty much known at this point they are fallen in love with each other. But no one seems to know when... Maybe while studying at academy? Maybe at war phase? Maybe at the war's end after slaying evil emperor? No one knows and those two never answers those questions.

This wedding will host a lot of nobles and commoners altogether. That's almost first, because formal noble weddings doesnt host commoners. One of little suprises of this wedding is the flower girl herself. Most of them excepted someone close to king to be a flower girl... They didnt excepted an young orphan.

Time passes quickly of course. Waited day finally arrives. At beginning it starts as like any other day, but as hours pass its gets busier. Last preparations are made, and night arrives.

Wedding ceremony starts when Dimitri and Byleth coming front of Seteth... Both of them vow their oaths and exchange the rings. Ceremony ends with King kissing Archbishop. Crowd cheers with what they have.

Party starts immidietly. İt's lasts for an entire week but in the end its worth it. 10 years ago war started, its ended 5 years ago. But even now the scars left by war felt by so many. However they also for the first time looking fowards to future.


End file.
